An Unholy Creation Part 2
by Toyfreddy50193
Summary: Nightmares like overpower those who are weak willed. The ability to fend off the nightmares you face is another story entirely. When the time comes, could you fend off your deepest, darkest fears?


An Unholy Creation Part 2, The second Pizzaria

I was instantly placed to work and used for my new power for at least 10 hours. Soon I was so tired and so out of energy that I wanted to colapse on the floor, but Anime Toy Freddy caught me before I went to fall asleep.

"Toy Freddy, what are you doing"

"Huh, what?"

"You look exausted, why don't you take a break."

"Thank yo-" I go to say before a loud knock on the door echos through the room.

"Could you go get that Toy Freddy?"

"Yes ma'am."I say and walk to the door. When I open the door I see a weird racoon animatronic with lots of scars and deep wounds looks up at me.

"T.F... How'd you get here, you were just at Freddy's playing Solitair alone because the other Freddys considered you to childish to join them in Poker."He looks confused, then has a sudden realization. "You're the other T.F. aren't you?"

"Other T.F.?" I say super confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh hi, you must be Sly Reaper..." Anime Toy Freddy says looking at him. "you're the other Pizzaria's special animatronic."

"There's more than one Freddy's Pizzaria?!"

"yea, didn't you know that T.F.?"Sly said surprized.

"No."

"He's new to the animatronic world."

"Alright well, uh... What's wrong with his eyes?" He says and looks into my eyes.

"Toy Freddy, are you ok?" Anime Toy Freddy says trying to comfort me.

I start to feel an odd jolt of pain through out my body.

"Toy Freddy?"

I colapse on the floor and everything goes black. I wake up to see Anime Toy Chica standing to the side of me, injecting me with this weird liquid.

"This should soothe the pain for a bit." She says and smiles.

I spark awake and look around feeling super confused. "What happened?" I asked.

"You feinted from all the pain Nightmare ran through you." Anime Toy Freddy says.

"He didn't just channel it through him, look at his chest..." Anime Toy Chica says.

Anime Toy Freddy looks to see five huge claw marks ripping straight through me. "Holy shit! How'd Nightmare do that?"

"I don't know, I guess he's feeding off of Toy Freddy's hatred and it's strengthening him." Anime Toy Chica says while inspecting the wounds.

I stand up and start walking toward the door. I step through only to feel Anime Toy Freddy grasp my shoulder.

"Toy Freddy, you should rest... If you don't, your wounds wont heal."

"And if I do, my wounds get worse because Nightmare keeps clawing away at me." I say and struggle out of her grasp. I walk forward, wounds dripping blood, and I start searching for a quiet place to try to tap into Nightmare's world. "Hello?"

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the man I wanted to see... Come and sit down." Nightmare says with a sly grin.

"I know what your game is, you're trying to kill me so that you'll be completely free... Well, that's not happening anytime soon."

"You keep pushing your luck past its peek, soon you will end up getting yourself destroyed with nowhere to go."

"We'll see about that in time... Now you will have to learn a lesson about why you don't screw with me." I say and I make a sword appear out of thin air.

"Oh what are you gonna do, scratch me with that weak dagger? Oh I'm so scared." He snickers, "Well this will be over in an instant."

I run at him with the blade and cut straight through him.

"Lucky shot, now... Hit me with your best shot!" He grins and a bunch of shadowy limbs outstretch from him.

I teleport behind him and stick the sword straight through his heart. "Checkmate!" I smile and say preparing to twist the blade. "You strike me and i twist the blade, you move and I twist it faster... Give up and I'll take it out."

"Like i'd ever listen to yo-" He tries to say but I start to twist the blade. "Ok, fine... I'll stop breaking you."

"If you break that promise, you'll lose a lot more than freedom." I grin.

As soon as I pull away the blade he constricts me with the shadowy limbs and takes my blade. "Well, that was easier than I expected... Now I will have my freedom forever." He says as the limbs start to squish me until I can barely even move.

I start to get back up but he launches me into a wall with all his force. I struggle to get up, then a thought occurs... Why not use his powers against him? He goes to strike me again but I channel pain into him through the shadow limb. "I'm not out for the count yet!" I shout, "Now, I've got you pinned."

"Yeah right... You're too wounded to stand, so you won't be leaving here alive."

I start making his shadow limbs turn on him and he grins.

"That's all you've got, a sli-" He gets cut off by the shadow limbs pertruding from his back. "What the hell? How can you even do that if you're too weak to move?"

"Well, you forget... I have access to the same power inside of you." I grin and start walking forward, "That means that I can mend my wounds and kick your butt at the same time."

He gets a grim look on his face, then he smiles and starts laughing. "Well done, you've finally gotten enough guts to try to overpower me."

"Try?... I'm pretty sure I have beat you, because I've already tapped into your powers."

Everything starts to fade back to the normal world and my wounds shine golden, then disapear. I walk back to the medical room and find Anime Toy Freddy cleaning the blood off of the medical bed.

"Here, let me help you with that." I say and starts cleaning the sheets.

"The claw marks are gone... How?" Anime Toy Chica says examining my back.

"Oh, well Nightmare fixed me when I beat him in a one on one battle."


End file.
